Gfourtx's Rants S4 E16: Nick and Perry (Remake version)
Transcript Before I start this rant, this is my remake version of the original rant of nick and perry, why, because I made a rant for 2 years ago, anyways, let's start the rant!, Nick and Perry?! more like shit and jerky!, oh my god!, this show sucks!, this show was a huge rip off to kid vs. kat! which was bad enough! This show involves those two stupid color alien dogs named Nick and Perry, Who lives on the planet of dogma., And they like to go on failure adventures together!, Nick is such an idiot! his voice is insulting to Patrick star from spongebob squarepants! who is way better than him!, I bet if you ask him is the Sun a Planet or a Star, then he would say "the Sun is the Planet", I'm seriously not kidding around, you are all going to laugh at him in the next picture, why? BECAUSE HE IS CRYING AT THE SUPERMARKET! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! HE DESERVES IT FOR HAVING THE SHITTY SHOW!!!!!!!!!!! Perry is a bossy and lame in the living fuck!, can't he just go on the vacation or something, what else?, Lucy is a crybaby, She cries when her dogs are gone!, Haha!, She deserves it!, and Frank, well, no one gives a shit about him!, not 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 or 9 either, not even 10, there is 1 episode where Nick is kissing the bully Butch, gay!, the animation is dumb, the backgrounds are pointless, the music is bullshit, the writers are lame, the voice actors are complete jerks, the theme song sounds like what a little kid who has a bunch to do in a preschool, Nick voice sound like he is about to rip people in half of pieces and Perry's about to be flat as the abomination, and the characters like to have sex at night, smoke pot, eat poop for dinner, drink pee when they're thirsty, go to school naked when it's time for school to begin, wearing diapers as their underwear, and jag off when they are bored!, Thank god this Shit stink diaper got cancelled in 2001!, And thank god it also got taken off the air as well!, but here is the bad news, in 2021, Fox introduce of an upcoming film based on the tv series, wait, did I forgot to tell you, FOX!!! WHY WILL YOU MADE AN UPCOMING FILM ABOUT THESE 2 PIECES OF SHIT!!! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAME OF YOUSELF FOR WHAT YOU DID! anyways, do you know who likes this show?, Timmy and Tommy Tibble!, they wishes they can join the cast members, but they can't because they belongs to WGBH and Marc Brown!, not Ellipsanime or Victory Media Group!, and do you know who hates this show?, Kyle Broflovski!, he wants to jump into the tv screen and kill Nick and Perry for good!, So Screw Nick and Perry!, and Screw PJ Masks, South Park is 1 thousand 947 thousand 845 million 564 billion 365 thousand 427 thousand 987 million 226 billion 792 thousand and 688 million times better than Nick and Perry!, END OF RANT! [[Category:Rants]] [[Trivia]]